Hello
by Shadow5436
Summary: The raven haired boy slammed the door of his bedroom in the small apartment. He pulled out his stolen gun from beneath his mattress and pressed it to his temple. Earlier he had made sure the notes were in place. He closed his eyes. The shot echoed throughout the building as he lay motionless on the floor as blood slowly pooled around him. AU OOC. BETA: Stads02
1. Chapter 1

_**Play ground school bells ring **_

_**Again **_

_**Rain clouds come to play **_

_**Again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

**Summary: The raven haired boy slammed the door of his bedroom in the small apartment. He pulled out his stolen gun from beneath his mattress and pressed it to his temple. Earlier he had made sure the notes were in place. He closed his eyes. The shot echoed throughout the building as he lay motionless on the floor as blood slowly pooled around him. **

Bianca shoveled cereal into her mouth as she leisurely scrolled through news articles on her phone. She stopped on the next one down and opened it titled; _Teenage boy commits suicide in New York Apartment. _"A New York boy was found dead in his room this morning with a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head. The boy, whose name has not yet been revealed by New York authorities showed no suicidal tendencies in the past."

"BIANCA!" Her older brother Nico yelled. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" he said as he ran into the kitchen pulling his shirt over his head. "BIA- Oh there you are," he remarked as he saw her sitting in the kitchen calmly eating a bowl of cereal. "Well brother dearest," she began with a posh British accent, "some of us in the world are actually capable of waking up in the morning when we have an alarm a foot from our head. Unlike you apparently."

"Whatever," he retorted as he dragged his coat over his shoulders. She stood up and put her bowl in the sink before grabbing her bag and walked by him, ruffling his hair as she did. "I thought I was supposed to do that to you," he said.

"Well I guess you could but I'd kill you if you messed up my hair," Bianca shot back as she walked out the door with Nico hot on her heels.

Nico was six-foot-one at age seventeen. He was skinny and pale, with olive colored skin slightly whiter then Bianca's own complexion, probably because he was a vampire who didn't necessarily enjoy the company of the sun like most normal people do. His hair was dark black, like the midnight sky and his eyes looked like pieces of obsidian were dropped into his skull. Bianca pulled her Samsung phone and simple black headphones. Nico started trying to talk to her about some internet video but she drowned him out with music. He was forced to settle instead to flick her in the head before grabbing his own phone.

Bianca's locker closed with an audible slam. As the metal obstruction moved Silena's face came clearly into view, practically bursting with excitement. She bounced up and down on her heels. Katie Gardner walked up behind her, still face palming from whatever it was Silena found so important to share. "Bianca! Guess What!" Bianca winced slightly when Silena finally burst and shrieked in her right ear.

"What?"

"Charlie asked me out!" she squealed again.

"Who?"

"That's what I said," Katie interjected, "she really means Beckendorf."

"His name is Charlie?" Bianca asked both of them, mostly Katie because Silena was still just bouncing away in front of some poor kid's locker. 

"Charles," Silena corrected immediately while Katie just rolled her eyes.

"OH! Come on! He's in math class with us!"

"We know Silena, we've seen him before." Katie deadpanned.

"But you've just got to see him! With his eyes and hair and," she continued, either not hearing or not caring about the interruption.

Silena bounced along in front of the two friends while they shot worried glances at each other.

"I think she's either gone insane, been drugged, or is totally obsessed," Katie whispered.

"Maybe it was the aliens," Bianca replied.

Katie looked appalled. "Aliens?! Really, Bianca?!"

Silena finally noticed that they weren't really paying attention to Silena's rants about how Charles had asked her out and frowned at the duo.

"Why are you talking about aliens?"

"Because they're cool."

"Bianca went insane."  
Silena shrugged and rushed through the classroom door. Katie and Bianca looked at each other once again before following. Silena was sitting next to Charles, and did an excellent job of looking like an ant next to a rock. Silena was about five foot four inches and Charles was six foot one. Silena had brownish hair that gently framed her cheeks and pale that glowed from inside her head. Her tan skin reflecting the LED lights.

Charles had broad shoulders and hands that could just as easily be a catcher's mitt. His dark skin formed a deep contrast with the white stone wall behind him. He was quite and usually only talked with friends of his, but he was strongly against bulling and could usually win any fight with one punch from his gigantic arms. He was usually very shy and kept to himself at the back of the room, sometimes glancing down and his hands, usually expertly crafting some small trinket from materials he had or found on the floor.

Katie sat down a row in front of Silena and motioned for Bianca to sit next to her as she brushed some brown hair out of her brown eyes. Katie was a soft spoken environmentalist, not overly so that she wanted to eradicate humans but she could often be very outspoken on the issue around close friends. She didn't rally and protest in front of prominent buildings or landmarks because as her friends had discovered, large crowds unnerved her.

Bianca gazed around the room, looking for Percy's telltale knotted hair. Percy was probably her best friend, though he didn't often sit with the trio at lunch he would always help them and stick up for them if need be. Bianca knew he was bullied frequently by the popular kids at school, they thought he was weak and defenseless, but when tensions escalated and a fight broke out Percy was without a defeat. Still that did little to perturb his tormenters. Bianca shrugged, he was often late, or he could be sick.

The math teacher stood in front of the board and started droning on about quadratic inequalities as most of her students slowly slipped away. Katie scribbled notes next to her as Bianca rested her head on her shoulder and did the same. Silena was whispering to Charles, yet somehow still managed to pay attention, though Bianca would never understand how.

Most of the kids slammed their head into the desks and slept or played with their phones, Bianca barley paid it any mind, figuring most of them would end up flipping patties in a couple years for minimum wage. That was one of the few things her dad ever told her, always do good in school. He had made sure to slam it into her and her brother's skull, though his was so dense she wasn't so sure it had made it through yet. Her dad was a geological engineer. He would often fly around the country and globe and analyze mineral deposits, formation, and determine if the Earth was good enough to support a mine or oil platform. His wife and children didn't see much of him but his paycheck, which kept them living comfortably. When he was home he spent as much time as possible with his kids, who he did in fact adore very much. He would always take them for a game of laser tag, which of course Nico would always be the better shot but was too slow to move very much, and usually ended on bottom.

As Bianca's thoughts continued to wander she would pick up on small things, like how the locations of some of the cheesy encouraging classroom posters had moved since she last saw them, or if she would get the new bow she wanted for Christmas. She had always been enamored with archery, always wanting to try it herself. They had a modest backyard, but as long as she was careful she should be able to hit a target instead of someone's house, or dog, or even the person themselves. Her mother once made the mistake of buying her a cheap plastic toy bow with suction cup arrows, when she was a toddler, that hadn't been put down until Bianca fell asleep standing up, still holding it in her small hands.

"DI ANGELO!"

Bianca jumped in her seat and frantically searched the room, before landing on the petulant teacher.

Oh shit.

"Uh, y-yes Mrs. Sanderson?"

"PAY ATTENTION!"

"O-okay."

Katie noticed her burning cheeks and how she had shrunk back in her seat significantly and snickered, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs. She let out a little yelp, causing most of the class, and the teacher to look at her.

"Problem Gardner?"

Katie shook her head furiously before sinking back in her seat again, now it was Bianca's turn to laugh at her friend, who tried her best to glare her to death. But with Katie's large calf-brown eyes it failed miserably.

A sharp metallic ringing filled the air as students slowly climbed to their feet, groaning as their sore joints and muscles popped. Bianca was on her feet in seconds, shouldering her bag. Silena and Charles were next, hands interlinked. They all looked at Katie, who noticing they were waiting, took her sweet time stretching her arms and back before slowly rising to her feet.

Bianca groaned "For the love of God Katie hurry up."

Katie smirked and finally put on her backpack. Bianca rolled her eyes and left the room, the others in tow. Bianca wound her way through the congested hallways and slow teenagers milling about. She was the first to reach their biology classroom. Her friends lazily followed her inside.

Only there was a girl sitting at the table Bianca and Katie usually sat at. She had long brown hair that just laid flat down her back. Her ice blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and tear tracks ran down her face. Silena gasped when she saw her. Silena bounded over to the girl and threw her arms around her. Fresh tears fell down the girl's face.

"I'm so sorry Drew," Silena whispered soothingly as she smoothed the girl's hair. The rest stood there awkwardly as Silena embraced the sobbing mystery girl.

"Sil," Bianca began tentatively "who is this?"

"This is my sister, Drew Tanaka."

"Oh."

Bianca awkwardly left them there and sat at the next table and sat down next to Katie, neither of them speaking but both thinking the same thing; Silena had a sister, one that she never mentioned once in her life.

The teacher walked in and noticed Drew's sobbing form before muttering something to himself, then turning to the board to talk about the fascinating Gregor Mandel and his pea plants. Bianca would occasionally glance over at Silena and Drew. Drew looked miserable with her head on the table and Silena would keep casting worried glances at her sometimes rubbing her back soothingly.

As the class droned on Bianca's thoughts wandered Percy and his absence. He was probably sick. He had never been one to skip school despite what people thought of him. He probably wasn't on vacation either, or at least not one that he had informed her of.

_What if he was kidnapped? _Bianca wondered before she mentally slapped herself. He was just sick and Bianca was over thinking it. Had he told her anything about this? She didn't recall him mentioning anything about an absence.

_Why am I thinking about this so much? _She accidently shrugged and Katie snickered.

When the bell finally rang the group and Drew left the classroom. Drew dragged her feet and stared blankly ahead of her.

"She has my same schedule," Silena said to nobody in particular.

They walked to their history class in silence, and Bianca couldn't help but wonder if Charles would try and integrate himself into the small group of friends just because he was now technically dating Silena. Bianca knew that he and Percy were kind of friends but they never hung out.

History class was surprisingly tolerable. The teacher just showed a video that Silena took as an opportunity to fall asleep against her new boyfriend, and Drew just started at the wall. Halfway through the class the principal walked in and exchanged hushed words with her teacher, who looked somber. He nodded once more and returned to his seat at his desk as the principal left.

The same thing happened during Bianca's next period English class with, ironically, Percy's' mom's boyfriend, though it was different. The principal instead walked in and by straining her ears Bianca determined that the principal asked if Mr. Blofis wanted to… Leave?

_Why would he need to leave?_

Mr. Blofis just sat at his desk with his hands folded over his face. His phone vibrated loudly and he bounded out of the room to answer it. When he returned minutes later he looked even worse. He picked up the phone on his desk and talked for a few seconds before he just got up and left the room. A substitute appeared a few minutes later, but didn't teach. They just had a "study hall" so they all just played with their phones.

During lunch Bianca didn't talk much, she focused on Mr. Blofis' strange behavior. He was usually the upbeat cool teacher that everyone liked to have. But today he looked crushed. Bianca shrugged it off and put her head down in her arms. She didn't mean to fall asleep but was soon awakened by a few hard thrusts from Katie's elbow. Bianca glared at her before sitting up, groaning as her joints popped and her muscles stretched.

Bianca zoned out her next class, instead opting to stare at the clock, or the wall, or the board, but never really seeing what she was looking at. She had only two classes left before she could finally go home. Her next class, computer, was boring as usually, they just wrote a paper.

Last was P.E. Bianca just did a mediocre job of falling in with everyone else. When the bell rang she dropped her basketball and rushed out the door. Five minutes later she was out the door of the school and down the sidewalk headed towards a park that she and Percy used to go to together. She didn't really know why she was going there, it's not like Percy was dead or anything. There was one white pine tree that stood proudly above the others. It was Percy and Bianca's tree, they had claimed it somehow. They used to climb the branches and sit on the highest one together gazing at the glowing stars miles away. She climbed the tree and sat alone on the branch that she and Percy had often sat on to enjoy each other's company.

**Hi! So this is my new story, so hopefully I can keep up with both my stories at the same time and if not then…. Shit….. This story probably won't be too long, maybe 10 chapters or 15 chapters, but the chapters will be longer then my chapters on my other story for the most part. **

**Also this story actually has a beta! My beta is **_**Stads02**_**, and surprisingly- V**_**ery well spoken there. I hope that –along with the readers here- you **__**do**__** update these stories quickly. So if you're going to review badgering Shadow over here is totally OK to update nice and quickly. If you notice anything that **__**I**__** didn't catch though (since I'm supposed to be a beta)… well damn. -Stads**_

…**she's quite blunt about me updating this story.**

**This story would probably suck without her so yay! *claps* **

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the promises I made **

**Just to let you down **

**You believed in me**

**but I'm broken**

**I have nothing left **

**And all I feel is this cruel **

**Wanting **

**We've been falling for all this time **

**And now**

**I'm lost in paradise **

Bianca sat alone on the branch of the white pine tree. A fluttering sound caught her attention. She turned around trying to locate the source. There was a piece of paper taped to the top of the tree, a foot above her. Bianca reached up and snagged it, ripping the tape from the tree. She unfolded the note. The hand writing was messy and slanted. It had obviously been written quickly.

_I want you to know that it's not your fault, and it never will be. I did this to myself, and I ended it all so if you're going to hate somebody, hate me for not being better. I guess I didn't care, and didn't feel for anything. Nobody wants to be bullied, or hurt, but that isn't the point. I could have taken it._

_But why live when you don't have a reason? Why get a job? Why grow old? Why?_

_If you can't answer, then that's good, because maybe you might be able to see what I was hinting at. You were a good friend, perhaps one of the few that I can actually call a friend. I gave you hints, but since you were a friend, you didn't understand. You didn't see. I forgive you, friends can only help so much._

_Live life the way I know you would have wanted. Don't waste it. Don't throw it away like I did. For me, it ended, but for you, it will continue._

_Hold your head up Bianca._

_Percy Jackson. _

Bianca frowned, not understanding the meaning of the note, before her brain kicked in. Oh god…He had killed himself. She fell backward straight down the bark of the tree. When she landed on the ground, the air was driven from her lungs and her hurt from hitting the tree. Her vision grew blurry as a girl rushed over to her, frantically waving a hand in front of Bianca's eyes. Bianca's eyes snapped to focus. The girl was Drew. Her eyes shone with concern. She snaked an arm around Bianca and helped her sit up. Bianca's head rang as one thought repeated.

_All my fault. _

It was all Bianca's fault. It was she who ditched Percy whenever she agreed to go to the movies with him. It was she who forgot his birthday, twice. It wasn't anyone else who tried to befriend him and ended up exacerbating the situation she hadn't helped much. She had made everything worse. She had remained oblivious to most of his suffering. He had sat alone at lunch on many occasions whilst Bianca turned a blind eye. He had been bruised and bloodied and Bianca didn't think much of it. When he had needed her she had ignored his obvious inner turmoil.

Drew handed Bianca the backpack that had fallen out of the tree with her.

"Thank you," Bianca muttered numbly. Drew nodded and handed Bianca a piece of paper. Scribbled on it was a phone number and the words "_If you need to talk to anyone." _ Bianca pushed herself off the ground and waited for the world to stop spinning and the buzzing to subside before she started to walk. She didn't even know where to go. Home of course seemed logical, or Percy's apartment to see if it was true.

_Of course it's true. What are you, stupid? Why would he put that there if he was just going to lie anyway. Even if it wasn't true he wouldn't want to see you again anyways, after all you did to him. _

Bianca's legs suddenly felt like they were no longer there and she crumpled to the ground sobbing. Percy's face floated around in her mind. His bright sea green eyes clouded with pain. When he looked at her from across the cafeteria from the table he shared with himself he looked so broken, yet Bianca decided just to look anywhere but at him. She could never imagine how much that would hurt him, to have the person who claimed to be your friend turn away from you.

She had killed him. It was her lies and her neglect that killed him. She felt as if her body was engulfed in fire. It was all her fault. His pain became her pain though indirect. Now she could understand how it felt to be alone, but still be around people. Percy had his mother and he had Bianca. Sally Jackson loved her son dearly but she was forced to work long shifts, so in her place he had Bianca. Bianca who had helped him cope with a hug and an empty promise. Yet he pinned the blame on himself.

Bianca struggled to her feet and slowly limped home. She pushed through the front door and walked straight past Nico and into her room. Nico chased her down the hallway only to be met with a door being slammed in his face, and with a click, locked. Bianca moved towards her bed and instead collapsed on the floor. She curled up into a ball and hugged her legs. The sobs returned as Nico pounded on her door, slowly relenting. Bianca listened to his footsteps retreat down the hallway. She dried her eyes and looked around the room. On her dresser there was a framed photo of her and Percy standing in Central Park. Sally had taken the picture. Bianca and Percy stood arm and arm smiling at the camera. There was a twinkle in Percy's eyes. The picture was taken before sixth grade. Bianca hadn't noticed at the time, but that twinkle vanished months later, it was replaced by emptiness.

Bianca dropped the picture and staggered away from the dresser. The pain in her chest increased tenfold. It felt like her heart was being wrapped in warm cloth that was slowly being tightened. Her movements were sluggish, as if she had gained weight. Her head felt heavy and her eyes burned with tears. The bed creaked as she fell on it. Grabbing her phone she opened her music app and hit shuffle. Mellow piano music temporarily drowned out her thoughts.

_I've been_

_Believing _

_In something _

_So distant _

Bianca sighed in content, happy to let the music replace her thoughts.

_All the promises I've made_

_Just to let you down_

Bianca stiffened.

_You believed in me but I'm _

_Broken _

Bianca sat up and glared down at her phone, suddenly blaming it for all of her problems.

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel_

_Wanting _

Bianca ripped out her ear buds and threw them and her phone across the room. She had convinced Percy to trust her so that she could hurt him the most. Even though he told her that it wasn't her fault she knew it was. She was certain it was her fault. The piece of paper with Drew's number was staring up at her, daring her to call. Bianca snatched up her phone and dialed the number.

It rang twice before Drew answered, her voice sounded hollow and empty, just like Bianca felt.

"D-Drew?"

"Bianca?"

"Yeah. Look I uh- my frien-" she paused. _Were she and Percy even friends?_

"Are you alright Bianca?"

"N-no. I can't I'm sorry. " Bianca stammered before hanging up.

She didn't even deserve to call herself Percy's friend. She hadn't exactly been a friend. He had been a better friend to her even when she failed to reciprocate. He had helped her with her last minute science fair project. When she forgot to do an English paper, he had given her his, because the teacher didn't expect the dyslexic kid to turn in anything anyways. Bianca pressed her face into her pillow and screamed until her throat was raw. She had just taken advantage of him.

He never seemed to care.

One time when Bianca found him laying on the floor of the boys bathroom with a bloody nose he had told her that she made his life tolerable, and that talking to her gave him something to do that wasn't listening to his own thoughts. She had thought nothing of it. She thought it had been him trying to flirt with her, but no, it was him telling her how much she had meant to him.

Bianca woke up to her mother gently rubbing her shoulder. Maria's hazel eyes shone in the dim light of the moon through the window.

"I heard what happened," she whispered softly.

Bianca's eyes brimmed with tears as she was reminded that her best friend had left her. Maria gently pulled Bianca into her lap and cradled her head. Bianca cried. Bianca cried for Percy's pain. Bianca cried for her own selfishness, because now that he was gone she wished he was here with her. Now she so desperately wanted him to sit by her and watch Disney movies for hours on end, or listen to her problems when nobody else would, or simply _be there. _The thing that Bianca had failed on most, that lead him to his death.

Bianca woke to sunlight streaming into her eyes. She picked up her phone from her nightstand and frowned, Thursday at 11:38 a.m.? She had school today so why was she still here. She pushed her feet into her slippers and padded down the stairs. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table squinting down at a book. She looked up at the sound of Bianca's footsteps.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go to school today," Maria said to answer her daughters unasked question. Bianca's body felt heavier. Everything led back to _him, _and it just made her feel worse and worse. Her knees buckled and she caught herself on the side of the table.

"What do you need Bianca?"

Bianca hesitated to think.

_Percy._

"P-P-Percy."

Maria slowly walked over to her daughter and embraced her again.

"I'm so sorry Bianca."

Bianca chocked on her breath as sobs racked her throat. She let out a pitiful moan from the back of her throat as the tears started again. Every time her salty tears ran down her cheeks she felt as if she was betraying Percy again, doing the exact opposite of the things he had told her to do. He had told her to move on, though she couldn't see how?

_HOW?! _She mentally screamed. _DO I LIVE NOW KNOWING WHAT I DID TO YOU?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN BLAME ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_

Anger flooded her mind. Now she was angry at Percy, but angrier at herself. Her skin itched and crawled as if she loathed being her.

She backed away from her mom and slowly went back upstairs. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black T-shirt. Sliding her feet into a pair of sneakers she walked out the front door and down the street, with no particular destination in mind. The noise of the city filled her ears as she sauntered down the streets, ignoring the pedestrians and cab whistles that floated throughout the dense concrete jungle.

She crossed the bridge into New Jersey and started walking south. Her brain turned off and focused only on the repeating motion of her feet. She walked for another hour before she started to recognize where she was. The way the trees covered the sky above the road, and how past the rolling hills the ocean was just barely visible.

She and Percy had been here many times. There was a beach nearby that they would always go to with Sally in the summer. Percy would swim in the ocean and play with the fish while Bianca would laugh and throw sand and splash him with water. Sally would sit on a large polka dotted beach towel and watch the kids with a small smile on her face as she read a book.

Before Bianca knew it she was standing with her feet in the sand, gazing out at the blue-green water that reminded her so much of Percy's captivating eyes. She noticed a woman with long flowing black hair sitting a few feet away, gazing out at the surf sadly as she clasped a locket in her hands. Bianca thought the woman was familiar and started walking towards her.

When Bianca was only five feet away, Sally Jackson turned to face her son's killer.

**Yep. Dat cliffie. **

**I'm just going to leave you hanging. (pun intended.)**

**So let me know how I did with those comments! Maybe this time Stads will have a chance of winning our bet! **

_-Stads here. Yeah, call us mean, or rude, but we had a bet on that this story would get lots of reviews or not… I really hope you feel like having the Beta win… because if you review, it's sort of a win-win. I win the bet, and you guys will probably get a quicker chapter… either way, I hope you liked the chapter!_

**Guess who lost. (not me). **

**Review Responses: **

**Harmonic Bunny: Thank you :D! Hm… Never know, some of them could make cameos in the future. **

**Dragonlilo: I'll try…**

**Favorite, follow, and review!**

**Shadow**


End file.
